Accidental Hero
by Super Microsoftt
Summary: A boy, named Jayde, has his town overcome by Heartless, like countless other worlds. He escapes and forms his own destiny... Rating downgraded to T.
1. Chapter 1

http/ I own pretty much whatever doesn't sound familiar from the games. The reason I am being veague, is because I sort of just get general ideas of what I want to do for my story and then just toss them around and make up extra stuff while I go, which means if I list off all my plans here, it'd be spoilers and also probably inaccurate in another chapter or two. There will definately be inserts of Disney and Squaresoft characters here. Credit is automatically given to them due to obviousness of them when they appear.

Accidental Hero

Jayde sighs boredly, holding his head in a palm as he kicks his bare feet at the ocean's stat, sitting on a littered beach, large and small cans laying next to him, as well as random empty bags, but the little area he is sitting at is clear. Around him is the big undustrial city of Domi, filled with thousands of busy workers in factories. Smoke rises from large and dozens of pillars around the city, making clouds in the air. But, our hero is in the more quiet area of town, where many of the low-class citizens and homeless people live. Though, he's not homeless or poor himself, his parents are in the more middle-class sections of the city, but he likes this spot. It's not so noisy and he can think.

'This city has so much going on in it and yet I'm bored. Maybe this just isn't the kind of place for me,' Jayde thought to himself silently. 'I don't really have any friends here, I don't even bother with school anymore, I don't have a job, though I'm only sixteen... I wonder where I belong in this world?'

He laid down on his back and looked at the setting sun, resting his head on folded arms. Sighing, he stares up to the sky, the stars just barely visible, but will be more so when the sun is fully set. They twinkle dimly through the smog, everything's quiet and peaceful. Only the sounds of far away car horns and motors in the background, as well as the ocean waves... Jayde falls asleep.

Suddenly, everything's black, not a single light, yet the boy can see himself as if he was glowing. Standing up, Jayde wipes himself, though he's not dirty. He looks around, as if he'll see something.

"Hello!" he shouts, almost sounding scared. "Is anyone here?"

Then, he sees a pair of two yellow lights far away. Assuming someone's holding two candles, or something, he instantly runs towards it, waving an arm, "Hey, hey! Over here!"

Then, they blink out for a split second and appear again. Jayde stops in his tracks, wondering why that happened. Then, another pair of yellow lights. Two new pairs. Four new ones. Quickly, he finds these lights all around him, blinking. The dum light emitting from their eyes give enough light to show some of his surroundings, which seems to be completely covered with black creatures with antenna-like ears, twitching violently and all crawling towards him.

"Holy crap, what the- aaah!"

Before he can finish, they all begin to leap at him, one by one. The weight of them makes him fall back and then soon, he can't see anything, but those yellow eyes...

"Aaah!" Jayde screams, raising up quickly and supporting himself with one hand, the other holding his chest, due to his racing heart. He pants and he is in a cold sweat.

"Hey, you okay?" an old man with a long, white beard and in tattered clothes asks the boy in true sincerity. He looks homeless, Jayde thinks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a nightmare," he says, looking towards the ground as he speaks, then raises himself up to his feet. When he does, though, he almost loses his balance and falls, but the old man quickly catches him.

The homeless man frowns, "I don't know, maybe you need some more rest..."

The boy shakes his head, "No, I'm fine! Really," he pushes the hands off of him and stands on his own two feet normally again. It is at this time that he notices that it's dark.

'Oh God, Mom and Dad must be worried sick! I have to get home!' he thinks. Then, he turns and runs off, leaving the old man looking in his direction in confusion, but he shrugs it off and begins to dig in the trash for treasure.

He races through dusty, old alleys and then comes to a large, empty street. It'll lead him right to where he lives, but it'll still take him about an hour to get home, thirty minutes if he really pushes himself to run a lot. He runs, passing by endless stores, all lined about the street, but they're all closed and dark.

As he's running, he hears a loud crash of a window behind him. It makes Jayde jump with surprise and then the boy turns around, eyes searching for anything. The store right behind him, the door slowly creeks open right before his eyes, as if inviting him in. He hears no more noise, except the wind. 'Funny', he thinks, 'I can't even hear cars and factories...'

He slowly walks towards the door, passing the broken window. As soon as he reaches out to grab the door, it swings open and bangs loudly againts the brick wall of the building. Screaming, he turns around and begins to run home as fast as he can, but as he runs, every window breaks that he passes, every door slams open. Eventually, he comes to a sprinkling fountain that decorates a small park that is surprisingly clean, considering the rest of the town.

Jayde looks back at street he ran from. It may only be a hundred yards away or so, he practically only crossed the street, but it's still some distance. Sighing in relief, he sits back againts the fountain, but then, the water sprays like crazy, getting him soaked. Jumping in fear, he turns around again, but what he sees shocks him.

The water spurts out and collects infront of him, slowly forming a wayy that shows a black reflection of his figure, with yellow eyes. But then, the reflection walks out of the water wall, staring right at him.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jayde screams at the figure before him, but it doesn't reply, it doesn't move.

Suddenly, it sprints forward and punches the real version of himself in the gut, causing the young boy to fall forward on his knees, coughing. The next thing he feels is a slam to his head, then he's out.

It feels like he enters another dream, but he can feel himself tossing and turning on the grass as he sleeps, as if it's half real and half not. Blood-curling screams, glass breaking, gunshots, buildings crashing, cars wrecking. He can hear it, but he can't do anything but toss and turn and all he sees is black. Eventually, everything fades.

His long, brown hair sways over his face in the wind, it itching and tickling him, until he awakes. It's daylight again and his vision is blurry once he opens his eyes. Holding his head in pain, he stands up and then blinks a few times.

"Noooo!" Jayde runs from the park, looking over the city.

It's destroyed, entirely. No more buildings stand, just rubble everywhere, broken cars. No signs of life. He falls to his knees, looking over the destruction in shock.

"What... what happened?" he questions himself in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth hung open. "This can't be the end..." He holds his face in his hands and begins to cry, but then he hears a rattle under some trash.

Smiling, thinking someone might still be alive, he runs towards the movement, lifting stuff off of the location and tossing it aside, digging it out.

"Hey, are you okay? What's happeniiinng...gh..." he is cut off by his own surprise and begins to stutter and choke, seeing another one of those black creatures, twitching a bit under the trash and unable to move. "So, it wasn't a dream. You bastards destroyed my city, my world! My life! Why... what was the point!"

Jayde clutches his fist, yelling at the creature as he speaks. It cocks his head, as if not understanding. He clenches his teeth, hard enough that it makes his guns bleed just slightly, but he doesn't care.

"There was nothing to gain from this! Why, why!" Then, he grabs a broke pipe next to him, beginning to slap the creature with it. It screams, as if begging for mercy, lifting its' tiny arms in defense, but the blows keep coming, Jayde screaming angrily as he continuously slaps it as hard as he can with the pipe. Eventually, the black thing pops like a balloon and a heart floats infront of his face, rising up to the sky.

"Huh?..." he simply asks, looking up, until the heart goes out of view. But, his attention quickly goes back to his surroundings, when he ehars more rattling. Debris flies everyone and he ducks down, guarding his face with his hands and pipe. When it stops, he stands up, in a fighting position. An army of these strange and terrible creatures stand before him.

He clenches his hand around the pipe hard, then, in anger he screams, "Bring it on, you jerks! You took everything away from me!"

As he's clenching the pipe and running towards one to attack it, the pipe glows brightly, blinding Jayde and the monsters around him. When the light fades, there is no pipe in his hand, but a powerful-looking cresent sword in his hands, with a black handle and blade. He stares at it in confusement, but the creatures begin to recover from the light. Acting quickly and not asking questions, the wicked sword swings in his hands, slicing the alien things in half and releasing their hearts into the heavens. Although he fights bravely, Jayde gasps and heaves in exhaustion after twenty minutes of non-stop assault, falling to his knees and holding himself up by stabbing the sword into the ground and holding the handle. More creatures come, edging closer to him.

Jayde sighs, "It's no use... just kill me and get it over with."

As if they listened to him, they all begin to run at him and leap. He falls over from the weight, bringing his sword with him and he blindedly swings it, hitting a thing or two. Then, a black and green fire burns all over him, frying up the monsters around him, but a tail of flame leaps up and touches his left arm. Screaming in pain, he holds the burn and stands up, dropping his sword and cries.

"Stop your whining, boy," some hag in black says, holding a staff with a green orb on top. "I saved you, you should thank me."

Not seeming to listen to her words, Jayde continues with his own question, hissing in pain between clenched teeth, "What the hell is going on?"

"Why, I'm taking this world over. I need more Heartless for my army. I need more power!" she explains in excitement, holding her staff up at the word 'power'.

"You... you did this! Who the hell do you think you are!" the boy screams, seeming to forget his burn and grabs his sword back.

She scoffs, "Well, I see you have no respect over me, you little brat. Off to nothingness with you! Remember my name, for it's what the voice of the last of them all you'll ever hear again. I am Maleficent!" With that, she holds out a palm flatly, aimed in Jayde's direction. He gasps, unable to move, slowly sinking into the ground, sinking into a black and purple hole, until it engulfs him.

---

Author's Note: Done with the first chappy! Tell me what you think! I got some ideas for later stuff. I'll make later inserts of everyone's favorite. You know, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Axel. Everyone who's cute!


	2. Chapter 2

'Where... where am I?'

Jayde floats for what seems like forever in the dark, his long, brown hair swaying freely. He's simply floating in some dark, endless abyss. A random thought enters his mind and he has no idea where from.

'Maybe... maybe this is the darkness of the world, the world's heart. There's nothing left here... Someone took something from it.'

Then, he sees some key, a gold one. Jayde squints his eyes and tries to make more out, but he can't. Suddenly, there's a loud slash, leaving a golden mark across the whole "room". The golden light engulfs everything and he blacks out.

Finally, he awakens. Before the boy's eyes is a blue, happy sky, clouds slowly moving along. He feels soft grass beneath his body. Raising up quickly, Jayde looks around, but nothing's familiar. There's trees everywhere and a little path inbetween them. Behind him, a big mansion with gates closed.

"Huh? Hm... maybe someone lives in there and can tell me what's going ooo-AAAAHN!" he screams at the end of his sentence, holding his left hand. Now, he notices that the burn Maleficent had given him doesn't look normal. It's a swirl of dark green, purple, blue and black, with smoke of the same colors emitting off of it.

"That's... one hell of an infection," he mutters to himself, staring at it in pain.

There's nothing he can do about it for now, so he walks to the gates of the mansion. He attempts to open them, but it won't budge. It appears to be locked, but there's no lock. Odd, the boy thinks. Jayde just turns around and walks into the forest.

In there, it's a long and lonely walk, almost scary. The wind blows and leaves rattle together, falling down and hitting his face lightly. It is at this time he notices a long, brown scarf hanging on a tree branch. Without hesitation, he grabs it and wraps it over his left arm's burn.

'Not that this will do much, but it'll make people not ask questions,' he tells himself, before walking off again.

He comes to a hole in a brick wall, then walks through it and finds himself in a city. Not quite like where he used to live. It's much cleaner here, the air smells good and feels good to breathe. It's calmer, the atmosphere of the place, not so busy. Something about it is more likable.

"Hey, you!" a voice calls out.

Jayde turns and sees a group of kids, probably around his age. Pointing a finger to himself in slight confusement, he gets a response.

"Yeah, you! Who are you, what are you doing in my town?" one of the kids of the group asks angrily, the same as before. He seems to be the leader.

'Oh, so you want to be a jerk, huh? After all I've been through and I wake up in some weird place and this is what I get?' His angry thoughts must show on his face, because the three teens scowl at him.

"Jayde," the boy states coldly.

"I'm Seifer. This is Rai and Huu," he moves his head to face his friends when he mentions his head, then back to Jayde. "And this... this is Twilight Town, _our_ town. We don't know you and a lot of weird things have been going on here lately and we think you might be a part of it."

Jayde laughs, almost losign his balance over it. The others look at him in confusion and then anger.

"Hey, what's so funny!" Seifer demands.

Stopping his snorting, the arm-scarf wearer speaks through chuckles, "Man, you're crazy. I don't know you and I've never been here before. I just woke up here after..." Then, his laughter seems ot disappear.

Rai blinks, "Huh? After what?"

Suddenly, Jayde seems angry, "Where the hell are those black bastards? Heartless, that's what they're called! Right? Where! They destroyed everything... I'll destroy them!" Then, he turns around and runs. He hears screams for him to stop and footsteps follow, but he outruns them.

He runs through a chain-link fence, opening the gate to it and then through some drapes, appearing in a laid-back room with a box cooler filled with ice cream, some wooden play swords in a corner and other random assorted junk. Jayde sits on a barrel, then slouches forward, sobbing.

But then he stops, "Wait... why am I sad?" The boy sits up more, then looks at his hands. "Just a second ago, at my town, I was talking about how I wondered where I was meant to be. If it wasn't there, then maybe... maybe it's here? Or maybe somewhere else? Maybe I can finally find where I belong... This is a gift!" He shouts happily, standing up suddenly. Then, he hears the drapes move and someone walking in, wearing simple clothing and having spikey, orange-blonde hair.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" the stranger asks, chuckling a bit at the unusualness.

"Uh, no one! Just... going about my day's... chores. Yeah, chores! That's it," the brown-haired boy explains, a bit unconvincingly.

The stranger walks around Jayde a single time, hmmm'ing to himself, "You know, even though I havn't seen you before, you kind of look familiar. Who are you?"

"My name is Jayde," he tells without much enthusiasm, crossing his arms.

"Roxas," he extends a hand to shake, which is accepted. Jayde shakes with his left hand, which makes Roxas feel uncomfortable, somehow.

"So... what are you doing here?" the blonde asks curiously.

Jayde walks to the corner of the room, sighing, "I... don't know. I just woke up here, after one of my towns got demolished."

"Demolished!"

"Yeah. All of these weird things started appearing, little weird creatures, called Heartless. Then, this witch came and she sent me somewhere. I blacked out, some light... woke up here," Jayde explained, turning to his new acquaintance. He turns, "Crazy, huh?"

Roxas blinks at him, thinking for a long moment, "Were... they silver?"

This question makes him confused, "Huh?"

"The Heartless you speak of. Were they silver?" repeated the boy, asking more impatiently this time.

"Uh, no, they were black," Jayde answered. "But, if you didn't believe me at all, then you wouldn't have asked. Does this mean you don't think I'm crazy?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know what to believe. I hardly even know who _I _am anymore. These guys colored silver have been appearing in Twilight Town, but no one has seen them but me."

The taller of the two, Jayde, crosses his arms and leans againts the wall, "Hm... they're not the same monsters, but maybe we can do something about it, huh? My town got destroyed, do you want yours that way?"

Roxas shook his head quickly, "Of course not, I grew up here and my friends all live here."

He clutches his left hand tightly, "Then it's settled! We have to do something about this. Since no one believes you, it should only be me and you to investigate. We don't want anyone to panic, too. Let's check out weird things around the town. Do you know of any strange rumors?"

The shorter boy scratched his head, digging in his memory, then snapping a finger, looking up, "Yeah! There's all kinds of stuff. I wrote it down on a map." Roxas starts to dig in a drawer and pulls out a map, laying it on a table.

"And I'm sure the most important thing is a school grade right now," Jayde mutters to himself. The other looks up to him. "Uh, anyways! Rumors! Right."

They decided they'll split up and cover more ground. Roxas invesitgates some steps, an alley and some... other crap. Jayde talked him into doing everything, except for a bag on a hill that was reported to move, as if alive. They'd also meet to go to the mysterious mansion together. How did he do this? Jayde gave him twenty munny, for ice cream.

Walking up the path calmly, Jayde sees the bag wiggling. He gasps in surprise, then jumps on it, until the wiggling ceases and becomes tired.

"Take that, you heartless!" the boy yells in pride.

He grabs the rope and undoes the bag. A dog jumps out and runs off.

"Aw, just a normal dog. I should be happy I don't have to fight, but I'm somehow disappointed," he hangs his head low.

---

Jayde sits next to the enterance to the woods, licking some ice cream. Roxas runs up to him, panting. This makes the taller one sit up, alert.

"Whats wrong?" Jayde asks in a worried tone.

Roxas shakes his head, "Lots of strange stuff. I tried to tell my friends, but they wouldn't believe me. I-"

The shorter boy is cut off by a hand being held infront of his face, "Stop there. You told your friends! We don't need panic, let's take care of this ourselves. Come on, to the mansion." He grabs Roxas' arm and they both walk into the woods, walking until they reach the mansion gates.

"Last time I was here, the gates wouldn't budge. Maybe if we both try, it'll-" Jayde stops, when he hears a bunch of weird 'poof' sounds around him. Both boys turn and seem more silver creatures.

"Them! They're the things I mentioned before!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing at them.

Jayde scoffed, "Yeah, I figured that out, shorty. Let's handle them," he speaks with strength, but then he realizes neither of them have weapons.

One of the silver strangers attacks, wiggling along in the air like some weird kite and kicks them both to the ground, falling on top of each other, Roxas on Jayde. Looking at one another weird, they quickly scramble up, saying, "Sorry, sorry!"

They both take step back, backing into the gates as the creatures keep advancing. Then, a light glows brightly in Roxas' hand and a key... blade... thing appears.

"This weird thing, again..." the blonde says to himself, looking at the keyblade strangely, but then he gets in a fighting stance.

Jayde steps forward to them, simmering in anger. Roxas reaches out, "Hey, what are you-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Grrr!..." he grabs his head and falls to the ground on his knees, seemingly overwhelmed in anger. "More jerks, like the Heartless, but they're even more of freaks than the last. What are you going to do, destroy an entire town of innocents? I wanted free, but not like what they did to me, not like what Maleficent wanted!" He raises up to his feet again, fists clenched.

"Maleficent?..." the shorter one asks himself, taking the name into memory.

"Aaah!" Jayde screamed, holding his left arm. The scarf was smoking, as if on fire and he grabbed the end of the scarf that dangled off the side of his arm and pulled it off in one swift yank. The scarf glowed when he pulled it off and became the cresent, black-bladed and black-handled sword he had before. His arm simmered with colored heat.

Some voice in his mind spoke, 'Your arm is a weapon, as well as your sword. Arm your hand and concentrate.' Then, the voice disappeared.

Roxas had gotten worried that his friend would get hurt, just standing there and clutching his fists, so he acted out, killing a couple of the enemies. But then, he nodded, to no one in particular. He raised a hand at one of the things behind Roxas, just as it was about to hit him. Black and green flames spurted out of the ground underneath the creature, becoming a vortex and englufing it in fire, incinerating it. His friend turned around at the noise in shock, looking at the dark fires. Doing this made him turn his back to another opponent and Jayde rushed in, slashing his sword at it, making it just poof out of existance. They had defeated the last one.

"Haha, yes! Hi-five," Jayde raised his hand up high to his new friend, but he didn't return it, just looked at the smoking burn scar.

They both then gasped, more creatures appearing. They ran to the gate and Roxas aimed his keyblade at it, making it pop right open and they don't hesitate to run through the front door.

---

A/N: I was going to write more, but in the middle of doing this, I kind of got tired. I wrote these first two chapters back to back, because I personally hate it when you come across a story and there's only one or two very short chapters and then the author only updates once every week, or less. So, I'm a little tired right now, but if you guys want more, I'll get more in a day or two, three at max! 3 I have lots and lots of free time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I lost motivation and my Internet got cut off. Also, a few parts in this story are rushed and don't completely go along with the game, like what I was doing (or atleast trying to do) in the previous chapters, as much as I could. The reason is, is because I had to reformat my computer and lost the old Chapter 3 file I had half-way written and didn't feel like re-writing it up to the T in detail, as well as I having forgot how conversations went in the game, so I just wrote what I remembered and then made up the rest. Or, maybe I just didn't care. However, I hope it is still enjoyable.

Lastly, you should noticed I downgraded the rating to Teen. I didn't do as much cursing/sexual stuff/etc. that I had thought I would have done and planned to do. Maybe if I get enough requests, or motivation, I may. But for now, I'll just go with my current ideas.

Chapter Three

Boots hit the ground, running from their foes and Jayde and Roxas finally make it through the door, slamming it behind them. The creatures chased them, one even sticking his head through the door crack, so that it couldn't be closed, but Roxas slammed the butt of his keyblade on its' head and it fell back, allowing the two to close the door.

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath. The brown-haired boy leaned againts the wall, sighing and holding his forehead.

"Man, what a great way to celebrate the day before my birthday..." Jayde groaned.

His new friend was about to congradulate him, but he stopped, because something else popped up on his mind. He crossed his arms and looked to the ground for a moment before asking, "That fire... How did you do that?"

Taking a moment before he looked into Roxas' eyes and then back down to his arm, he spoke in a rushing way, trying to knock the attention off of it, "It's nothing, forget it. There's more important things going on right now." Jayde's blade then turned back into a scarf, as well as Roxas' keyblade becoming a stick. It seems like the two havn't really mastered their ability to summon their weapons, so it simply occurs out of instinct. In any case, though, Jayde took advantage of it and simply wrapped the scarf back over his scar, then turned around, smiling brightly.

"Come on, let's just walk around here. We still got to find out that last mystery. Maybe there's even someone here who knows what's going on," suggested Jayde.

Nodding, Roxas tossed his stick aside and followed closely behind the older one. They walked up a set of stairs slowly, going across a walkway and pushed open a heavy set of doors, walking in on a clean, actually... beautiful, completely white room, with drawings of various things on the wall and on a table in the center.

Sigh, "This doesn't look important, let's move on. Roxas... Rox?" Jayde held out his hand, but the blonde walked away into a corner of the room, seeming to totally forget that there's another person in the room and he observes a picture on the wall, it somehow striking thoughts into his head.

"Hello," a voice sweetly echoed in the room. The two males swiftly turned to the direction that it came from and saw a cute girl sitting at the table.

"Who are you?" they simontaniously asked, then glanced at each other for a second, then back to the girl.

"Namine," she simply answered.

Scratching his head at the strangeness of the situation, Roxas shrugged and began to introduce himself, "I'm-"

But he was interrupted by Namine finishing his sentence, "Roxas," she nodded to herself.

A big 'Huh?' face appeared on his face.

Jayde crossed his arms, looking a bit suspicious, "And what about me, are you a fan of mine?"

The girl looked at him for a long moment, but then shrugged, "I don't know you." She then turns to Roxas, "But, do you know yourself?"

"Huh?" Roxas asks, with a confused look on his face. He scratches his head and stares.

"Have you seen him?" Still calm and innocent. It was beginning to become annoying to Jayde, which he displayed by groaning and turning his head to the ground, crossing his arms.

The blonde kid cocks his head, "Seen who?"

"Sora," answered Namine.

"From... my dreams..."

Black holes of darkness suddenly formed behind Namine, a couple of strangers stepping out and grabbing hold of her, which she then screams. Roxas and Jayde step forward to stop the newcomers, but it seemed to be too late, as they were already stepping back into the hole, disappearing.

Namine cried out, aiming her voice to Roxas, "We'll meet again! I promise!" Then, she slinked away into the darkness.

Roxas held out his hand, about to run up to her, but before he could think of what to do, she was gone. He lowered his head in shame, but Jayde placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he comforted. Then, he thought to himself, 'Besides, she was annoying, all of that riddle-like talking.'

The younger one brushed the hand off of him in anger, "We have to find her! She knew something, about who I am. All of these dreams... I have to find her!" Instantly, he ran out through the doors of the room.

"Hey!" Jayde called, but it didn't stop his friend, so he chased after him.

Next, the two found themselves in a room with a desk that had a drawing on it, though it appeared incomplete. However, a crayon still laid besides the unfinished work, so Roxas grabbed it and began to draw. The brown-haired boy was going to say something, but by the time he was thinking of how to word his mouth, the floor began to glow and being scared, Roxas ran to a corner. When the floor stopped glowing, the floor was gone and an underground passage was revealed. They both looked at each other, a bit confused, but shrugged and walked down the stairs that led into the new area.

Inside, there was a some kind of computer system set up and another door. On one of the monitors, a little loading bar read "100", though that didn't really tell them much. Seeing nothign in here, the two decided to move on into the next room.

This room was an empty square-shaped room, with another door on the end. They started walking towards it, but then a darkness portal appeared and a male stepped out, with spikey red hair and a black cloak over his body. He observed the two for a quick second, noting the newcomer, who he wasn't familiar with, though he didn't care and turned his attention to Roxas.

"You have to turn back! If you continue, you'll stop..." the dark-cloaked man explained in a worried, hasty voice, but he stopped in mid-sentence and lookd sadly to the ground, so he changed the subject, raising his head back up and continuing his speech. "You have to come with me."

"Move, Axel!" Roxas shouted simply. He couldn't go with this person, he somehow felt it would be a bad choice. Besides, Namine might still be somewhere near, he thought.

His voice calmed, but he didn't turn to talk to his friend, "Jayde, leave here, I'll take care of this myself."

"Huh? Wait, I'll help you!" he offered eagerly, reaching out with a hand, but he got no response. Instead, the area around them began to get hotter and flames spared around them from the ground, gradually getting larger. Roxas reached for his sides, pulling a dark and a lighter keyblade seemingly out of nowhere. Axel held out his hands, which fire started to dance over them and then formed two spiked wheels in his hands. Simontaniously, the fire bursted up and no wall was visible, besides the walls of flame. Roxas turned to see him still standing there, so he pushed him.

"Oof!" he cried out, falling through the flames and on his back. He raised his head back up and shouted, "Hey! What're you doing!"

No reply. Instead, he heard metalic clangs, footsteps running and a few screams from the both of them, screams of pain. He felt helpless, as well as feeling that he should leave, but not wanting to leave Roxas behind.

Then, Jayde heard footsteps, but it wasn't coming from the fight. He looked to his right and saw a heartless, just like the ones from his town, looking through the ajar door and directly into his eyes. It turned away and scampered.

He growled under his breath, got up on his feet and ran after it, swinging the door open and not bothering to close it, leaving the blazing battle behind him. Ignoring the computers again and arriving in the first room of the mansion, there stand the heartless again, right infront of the door, the creature still staring into his eyes. Then, the creature is engulfed in green and black flames, reaching high to the ceiling, then disappear and reveal to to the brown-haired boy someone who he had been meaning to meet again.

"Malificent!" Jayde shouted angrily, instantly reaching for his scarf to pull it off.

But, before he could the witch rose her staff and pointed it to his arm, which instantly made his arm burn painfully, engulfing it in fire, the scarf burning to ashes. His arm, though, was somehow not burned even more than what it was, nor any more parts of his body.

"How dare you even _think_ of using a power that I gave to you againts me! That dark flame can't hurt me, I have complete control over it," she bragged, with a hint of anger and annoyance.

The younger kid stood up tall, holding his arm in pain, "I didn't want this!"

This caused the woman to laugh loudly, then look at him furiously all of a sudden, "You owe me so much, little one! I spared your life, unlike the rest of that pathetic city. I gave you power. I gave you so much more that you don't even know about."

He growed through his clenched teeth, "What could you have possibly given to me!" Only a smirk was given in response.

Overcome with frustration, Jayde ran up to Malificent, "You bitch!" His scarred hand was raised defensively and his right hand was low and at his left waist, as if about to swing something. Once he got close enough, he swung his right hand and in a split second, as well as a flash of light, his sword cresent sword appeared and sliced through the air, making a sharp, piercing sound every second.

Malificent rose her staff and parried the sword, but he sliced right through it, cutting it in half. She gasped in disbelief.

"My... my staff!" The shock passed and the witch furrowed her eyebrows, rose both of her hands to the air and then a large, green stream of fire shot from her hands and landed down into his face. All he remembers is a split second of heat, then nothing.

---

Nothing in every direction the eye can see. Complete nothingness, except for one thing. Jayde floats in darkness again, groaning in pain.

"Agh... Oh, God, what's going on?"

For what seems like forever, he just floats, not sure where he is. Soon, he grows tired and sleeps, dimly feeling himself land on rocky ground in his slumber.


End file.
